1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a socket to which an external device is connectable.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, as functions of a mobile terminal become more diversified, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device, having various functions such as capturing a still image or a moving image, playing music or a moving image file, and receiving broadcast.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. As one example, the mobile terminal is provided with a data port for transceiving (transmitting and receiving) data with an external device. The mobile terminal may be provided with a power port for receiving power from the outside.
Such socket is directly exposed to the outside, or is exposed to the outside through manipulation in a state of being covered by an additional member. In the latter case, especially if a slide door is slid to cover or expose the socket, a rail structure for operating and fixing the slide door is complicated. Further, such structure makes it difficult to implement a slim configuration of the mobile terminal.